<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 069 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084458">Day 069</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [69]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 069</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wynne has never been to Kirkwall before. The Tevinter design in the architecture was obvious at first glance. The tallest building reached ambitiously towards the sky and the walls angled oppressively overhead. The entire place screamed ‘we are the masters and we are above you’ a foolish waist. If you have power you don’t need to go around reminding people. In the end, the air of oppression had not saved the magisters from the numerous slave revolts or from Andraste.</p><p>Speaking of gaudy displays of power, Meredith held council in the gallows where uppity slaves used to be executed and, to this day, statues of men in bondage were displayed so as to be seen from everywhere. Wynne would have found it amusing if not for the harsh reality the mages of Kirkwall faced every day. Meredith was a woman ruled by fear and regret, and she assumed everyone was like her. One day it would be her undoing, Wynne hoped she wouldn’t take the city down with her. </p><p>“I assumed the Wardens had their own mages,” Meredith said, reviewing the decree Wynne has given her. “Enough that they could spare one to squat in my city for years and not miss him terribly. What would they not send one of thier own?”</p><p>“Did we miss a hoard of Darkspawn on our way in?” Shake asked. Wynne did wish the stone woman would hold her sass. She might be invincible but Wynne was not. “I rather hope not. They make delightful noises when you crush their heads but the blood takes simply ages to wash off.”</p><p>Wynne took joy in Meredith’s apparent speechlessness. Shale had that effect on people.</p><p>“My companion speaks truly,” Wynne added. “The warden mages were selected for talents besides research, I serve in the way I am best able.”</p><p>“Very well. While you are in my city you will have a templar escort at all times, especially when you are outside the Gallows.”</p><p>“I can live with that,” Wynne said.</p><p>“I also must insist that you turn over your golem’s control rod. You may have it back when you leave.”</p><p>“That will be quite impossible,” Wynne explained. “Shale has no control rod. She is not my possession but my companion.” </p><p>The look on Meredith’s face was priceless. </p><p>The First Enchanter had informed Wynne that the mage he had doing research for her was not yet ready to present his findings so she decided to take a walk through the gallows. A young templar dogging her every step. He was visibly nervous, Wynne wondered if he was this way around all mages, her specifically, or if Shale had him on edge. In the courtyard they saw some public workers cleaning the slave-statues. </p><p>“You are as saints among your people,” Shale called to them. The men and women had likely never encountered a golem of any kind, let alone a talking one. “I’m sure if they could speak they would thank you from the bottom of their non-existent hearts.” Shale turned to Wynne. “I’m sure whatever pittance these people are being paid is not equal to the service they provide. I wish to make a donation to them.” </p><p>As Shale was a living, thinking being, Wynne shared the rewards of their adventures with her and, as Golems needed neither food nor drink, Shale had saved up quite a bit of money. The Golem maintained only a passing familiarity with economics and would hoard and splurge on whims. Wynne retrieved a stack of coins from Shale’s bag and divided it evenly to be distributed among the workers. It was likely more coin then they would make in a week.</p><p>The cleaners were grateful, if confused. Shale and Wynne happily continued their tour of the gallows, trailing a befuddled templar behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>